Such systems can be used, for example, in applications relating to customer account management: customers have their own specific sets of data, for example comprising an identity in code form, an upper limit on purchases, a code specifying a type of customer type, etc. . . . Such data specific to one customer is conventionally stored in a memory card.
The card reader includes a microprocessor for performing the operation or the sequence of operations requested in the context of an application, e.g. verifying customer identity or that an order has gone through, etc., . . . both on the basis of data in the memory of the customer's card as read by the reader where necessary, and also on the basis of an application program corresponding to the requested utilization. Such a system is for example described in the Philips TDS review Vol 45, No. 2 June 1987.
Applications programs are conventionally stored in a central server and are transferred by downloading into the random access memory (RAM) of the microprocessor when required for the requested utilization, with downloading taking place via the telephone line that connects the card reader to the server.
As shown in FIG. 1 which relates to a conventional system, the server S includes all applications programs A1, A2, . . . An stored in memory. The server is connected to down loading card readers such as L by the telephone network. A reader includes a reader portion proper for reading memory cards and a microprocessor portion for running an application. Such a prior art system operates as follows:
the "smart" card CP is inserted in the reader L;
the reader L then connects itself to the server S;
the server then downloads the application program requested by the reader; and
once the application has been downloaded, the reader executes it.
A major drawback of such a system is the slowness of the procedure of downloading the application into the reader due to the transmission means used: a telephone line is a low data rate transmission medium (75 bauds). In addition, a large amount of memory is required in the server to store all of the applications programs.
An object of the invention is to provide a method of loading applications programs into a memory card reader having a microprocessor, the method enabling the above drawbacks to be remedied, with an application program loading much more quickly and the memory size required in the server being smaller than in conventional systems. This is achieved by prior storage of applications programs in memory cards entitled to the applications.